


【源藏】非友

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】非友

“唔……源氏、源氏……”

缠在背部的手臂向上攀住肩膀，汗水浸润，滚烫的肌肤彼此黏连，源氏微微低下头去，看见前辈意乱情迷的脸。

或许是因为羞耻，半藏始终躲闪他的视线，但微红的眼角缀着的眼泪还是出卖了男人的感受。琥珀似的瞳仁浮着濛濛一层水汽，令人只想恣意贯穿，令他唇间溢出甜腻喘息。

他几乎要忍不住要去亲吻那双微张的嘴唇，但半藏好似有所察觉地半侧过头去，垂下眼睛。

在半藏的指尖用力扣入背肌，攀上顶峰的同时，源氏低下头去，那个吻最终还是小心地擦过对方的脸颊，落在半藏的发际。

※源藏。  
※辣眼睛练手作。  
※私设。  
※NC-17。  
※OOC致歉。

01.

窗外的阳光透过惨白的云霾透进来，苍白且没有温度，但源氏依然觉得眼睛被刺痛，翻了个身，摸索着伸出手去，将身边的温热人体捞进怀里。

“热……”

半藏发出模糊不清的咕哝，挣了两下。源氏便将手臂收得更紧了些，闭着眼将下巴搁到对方的颈窝里，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。

“别闹……别闹。”

似乎这举动让同样身体疲惫的前辈有了些清醒，源氏的手臂被轻轻拉开了，尽管用力不大，那确实而抗拒的力道还是让源氏的心情变得恶劣起来。他固执地又靠上去，在半藏耳际含糊不清地问，“唔……几点了？”

摸索床头柜的声音之后，源氏只觉得肩头一凉，半藏已经掀开被子起身，淡淡的回答已经是清醒自持的嗓音，“七点十分。”

床铺凹陷的部分已经缓缓回弹，身侧的温度也很快消散，源氏却依旧懒洋洋地不肯动弹，迷迷糊糊地，“那不是还早么，你急什么。”

“我得回去换一套衣服才行。”

意外冷漠的回答让他不情不愿地半睁开眼睛，半藏正在穿衬衫，裸露在外的肩膀上犹自残留着的齿痕毫无预兆地撞进视线，仿佛在提醒他一切发生过的、不可被抹去的罪恶的现实。视网膜产生宛若实质的痛感，源氏逃避似的闭上眼睛，重新把自己扔回被褥间。

这里并没有半藏的衣物——岂止如此，这里甚至连一丝第二个人生活的痕迹也没有。无论是餐厅桌上常备着的餐盘碗筷，还是浴室架子上摆放的洗漱用具，都只有孤零零的一套而已。

即便半藏在此过夜也算频繁，但他从来对在这里留下生活用品的事情只字不提，甚至拒绝了源氏要为他腾一个抽屉来放换洗衣物的要求，宁可花些时间回家换上。

所谓疏离的肉体关系，大概就是如此了吧。

从卧室远去的脚步声吸引了他的注意，源氏猛地睁开眼睛跳下床，从卧室门边探出头去，“你要走了吗？”

正在玄关套上皮鞋的半藏回过头来，他已经穿戴整齐，剪裁优良的西装带着令人完全无法联想到情交的冷酷轮廓，连那双琥珀色的瞳仁里也再也看不出莹着濛濛水雾时的意乱情迷。

“再见。”

他微微点头，敷衍地道了别，便径自带上门离开了。源氏站在原地愣了片刻，烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发。

有时候他甚至怀疑自己永远也无法贴近半藏，即便藉由肉体的结合他们确实获得了某种看似亲密的关系，源氏仍能从对方僵硬的肩膀线条和生硬的语句中意识到他们之间横亘的高墙，生生将他隔在与对方相距咫尺的地方。

他从床头摸到烟盒，抽到嘴里才意识到那略淡的烟碱味道并不是自己常常抽的那盒，他低下头去看，灰蒙蒙烟雾里的并不是自己熟悉的黑金色铁盒，而是他很早之前便不再抽的Peace lights。

或许过于轻微的酩酊感反而让头脑变得清醒，他忽然想起自己方才对半藏说话的时候，本该使用敬语的。

02.

即便半藏始终保持着冷淡的态度，但这段肉体关系其实已经持续半年有余了。但源氏还记着半年前他在半藏的房间醒来，发现身边躺着自己暗恋已久的男人时惊惶失措的心情。

或许是因为醉酒，那天夜里的记忆馍糊杂乱，他唯一能够记起的是进入某个温暖紧致的所在时浮上脊背的麻痹感。

意外与暗恋许久的前辈发生关系——这种事情，他曾经以为是小说里才会有的情节。

他也不清楚自己为什么会头脑一热，向半藏提出了“不如就做床伴吧”的提议，哪怕现在看来除了荒谬和愚蠢之外，再无其他。

他并没能如同曾以为的一样，通过身体的结合更加靠近前辈，反而越来越觉得对方带着不可靠近的疏离。而肉体的情爱欢愉，即便在那个时刻能够让身体的欲望得以平复，也不过是饮鸩止渴而已。

“明明五年不见了……”

源氏喃喃自语，从最后一次见面起就一直期待的重逢，到如今却成了这幅样子，也未免令人泄气。

但即便在情事上最放纵恣意的时刻，半藏也从未接受过他的吻。哪怕在情交过后，乘着对方疲惫不堪无所防备的时刻佯装自然地索吻，也总是被预料到一般躲开。

半藏始终在刻意远离他，不是不能感受到。不允许自己适应对方的存在一般，从不在公寓里放任何不属于自己的东西。从不接吻，也很少交流。前辈态度鲜明，要将他推到刚好无法触及的距离。

或许当初当做什么也不知道，事情会简单许多。

但比起因为尴尬的关系而疏远，他宁可选择被冷淡疏离的态度伤害。

说是自虐也不为过，即便这是他自己的选择。

源氏叹了口气，最后抽了一口烟，那一星火光燃到了烟尾，源氏随手将它按熄在烟灰缸里。

五年之前他们是关系良好的前后辈，是剑道部的顶梁柱和新秀，甚至命运一般交接了全国剑道大赛的冠军奖杯。

而如今。

他们已经长成再靠近不过的陌生人。

03.

“可以了，这次的企划写的很好，已经通过了，大概年底的奖金也不成问题。如果没事的话，你可以回去了。”

源氏道了声谢，从主管的办公室里退出来。

即便和始终为继承岛田集团做着准备的半藏不可相提并论，源氏也同样是名校毕业、在有名的跨国企业做着业务员的精英人士。或许是新兴产业的关系，这个公司并没有日本传统企业的因袭文化，一切以实力定论。如今源氏在营业三课已经算是被颇为看重的一员，距离升上主任也仅有一步之遥了。

“岛田先生，上个季度的营业报告，主管说要让您看一下。”

刚被调进三课不久的新人将一份文件递了上来，尽管用着敬语，女孩的脸上却没有一贯对前辈和上司该有的敬畏。或许是脾气一贯很好的关系，源氏在公司也算是颇受欢迎，新人们对这位极富亲和力的上司都很有好感。但源氏今天显然没有多余的心思应付这些，微微扬起下巴示意，“放在那边桌子上吧，我一会就看。”

“哦……好的。”

受了冷遇的新人有些惺惺地退下了，源氏懒得去管，从抽屉里摸出烟盒，转身出门。

再不抽一支烟的话，那些乱七八糟堆积起来的心事就足够将人击垮了。

源氏一路直奔吸烟区，几乎是迫不及待地打开烟盒。浓烈尼古丁味道掩盖了始终在喉间缭绕不去的苦涩感，源氏总算觉得自己有了些余裕。

他其实不太喜欢在上班时间抽烟，但这些日子以来他已经不止一次抛下一堆亟待处理的工作出来混时间了。他的烟瘾其实并不重，不过是偶尔情绪无处发泄时才会抽上两根，但自从和半藏保持了这段关系之后他便像是重度烟民一样，连指间也被烟草熏黄。

“如果能这样的话，就再好不过了。”

不知从何处隐约传来交谈声，隐约有些熟悉的声线令源氏抖落烟灰的动作微微一顿。

“那就先这么定吧，希望我们能合作愉快。”

带着笑意的声音从同样的方向传来，或许因为是美国人的关系，带着浑厚共鸣的后腔发音特殊到不能错认。源氏转过头去，看见走廊尽头转过两个人的身影。

在他们所没有察觉到的视线里，金发男子抬起手来，用力地搂住对方肩膀，“不过我想岛田先生这样的人……是不会轻易令人失望的，对吧？”

不知是不是错觉，那再普通不过的问句带着旖旎的尾音，源氏深深拧起眉来，连手里的烟都忘了，只顾着凝神去听。

“您不用送我的，我自己下去就好了。”

“那么再见了，岛田先生。”

或许是离得太远，传过来的声音有些失真，但金发男子的称呼让源氏确定了心中的猜想。

那个隐没在转角的黑发身影，是岛田半藏。

一课的麦克雷就站定在那里，或许是目送了合作方进入电梯，他便转过身径自走了。

毫无来由的不适感让源氏忍不住轻咳了几声，灰白的、弥漫开的烟雾里他将烟屁股扔进烟灰缸，又重新点了一支。

或许是充斥肺叶的酩酊感让他失却对时间的准确认知，当他低下头去看表的时候，才意识到已经过去很久。想到桌子上还堆积这的文件，不觉又烦躁起来。

“再抽最后一根就走吧……”

Peace清淡的香草味在烟碱的苦涩散开之后充斥了口腔，他抖了抖烟盒，里面空无一物。

04.

手指从喉结轻轻抚过的同时，半藏从唇齿的缝隙间泄除了强自压抑的呻吟。

些微的颤动触感从指尖传来，感到包裹自己的肉壁也颤抖着收紧，源氏凑过去，轻轻咬了一下对方的耳尖，“太紧了，半藏……放松一点……”

急促的呼吸声响起，指尖的喉结剧烈的上下滚动了一下，就连这些微的触感都能煽动早已灼热燃烧的欲望，源氏垂下眼去，手掌顺着脖颈滑落到胸口，恣意揉搓抚摩。

明明只是被抚摸胸口而已，半藏却连耳尖都红了起来，从鼻腔中发出微弱的声音，连腰部也随之无意识地晃动起来。

“很舒服？”

与卑猥的提问一同，手指落在对方的胯下，握住了湿热的性器。随着五指的动作而响起的淫糜水声鼓动着耳膜，半藏向后仰起头，修长脖颈绷成弓一般的弧度，“不、不要！啊、啊啊……”

明明让他绽放出这样耽溺其中姿态的是自己，但“或许他本来就是这样”的怀疑令源氏无法自控的焦躁起来，连爱抚的动作也不经意变得充满恶意。

被手指紧紧夹住根部阻止释放，让半藏猛地挺直了腰部，发出既非求饶也非祈求的声音。

源氏没有回答，反正到了这个时候，半藏也什么都不可能听得进去。他只是抱紧了半藏的腰，将自己深埋其中，凶狠又放纵地加快了律动。

“啊啊……！”

直到意识到自己快要高潮的瞬间，源氏才终于舍得松开钳制着对方欲望的手指。紧紧相贴的身体清晰的感受到半藏瞬间的僵硬，在攀上顶峰的同时，无法控制的泪水从他的眼角滑落，砸在被揉乱的床单上，洇开小片水渍。

失去支撑的身体跌落在床上，光裸的、覆满汗珠的的脊背整个落进源氏眼里，因为急促的呼吸而起伏着的身体令源氏有一瞬间的目眩。

“要留下来吗？”

片刻的喘息之后，半藏转过身来，以慵懒的嗓音问道。

即便他在这里过夜已经几乎成为常态，每当情热后的温度消散殆尽，半藏还是会重复这个问题，仿佛一个清晰响亮的耳光打在源氏脸上——你不属于这里，我也不属于你。

源氏压抑着内心不自然的焦虑，好似漫不经心地应了一声“嗯”，就着这个姿势凑过去索吻。半藏半闭着眼，但好像早有预料似的，在他快要靠近的一瞬侧过头去，让那个吻落在自己的脸颊上。

“前辈还真是一如既往地冷淡呢。”

明明是一如既往地拒绝，源氏却分外觉得不舒服，还想再说话，半藏已经翻身起床，声音淡淡地，“我去洗个澡。”

或许是因为站起来的动作，斑驳的体液顺着腿根流了下来。比起单纯的情交，这画面反而更令人血脉贲张，但半藏显然没有要继续下去的意思，源氏便只能转过眼去，任由燥热的身体在空气中冷却。

他有一瞬间想问半藏他和麦克雷都做了些什么，但还是意识到自己并没有那个立场。

从糟糕的酒后乱性开始的相互慰藉的肉体关系。这就是他所拥有的全部。

他自暴自弃地躺回床上，掩住双眼。黑暗中淡淡的香草味弥漫开来，是Peace lights的味道。

不要看，不要听，不要思考。

他所获得的已经足够，不该有更多的奢望，这样就好。

05.

“一课好像要做成什么很重要的CASE了，你知道吗？”

正在翻看并不乐观的营业报告，小声聊着天的新人们的声音突然闯入耳朵。源氏微微抬起头来，很快意识到自己还在工作中，立刻将视线重新聚焦在面前的纸张上。

“是呀，好像是和那个很有名的岛田集团？”

即便不去注意他们的对话，刻意压低的声音在过于安静的办公室里也依然清晰可闻。

“说起来，你们有见过那个岛田集团来的家伙吗？”

“啊啊，是上次和杰西前辈一起去吃饭的吗？就在楼下那间餐厅。”

加入对话的女声吸引了源氏的注意，他抬起眼向声音来处望去，却是上次那个女新人，正兴奋地接下去，“我看到他了，真的好帅，那位岛田先生完全不输给杰西前辈……听说他还是岛田集团的第一继承人！”

“是吗，那可是个金龟婿啊。”

新人们的话题很快变成调侃，源氏并无兴趣地转开眼，重新看起营业报告。

——是上次和杰西前辈一起去吃饭的吗？

明明看着冷冰冰的数字，脑子里却浮现出刚才的对话内容，源氏闭了闭眼。

“我先下去喝杯咖啡。”

他站起身来，也不知向谁吩咐了一句，便匆匆下楼了。

等走到了餐厅门口，他却又犹疑着住了步子。

他想要确定什么呢？或许半藏只是为了生意上的事情和麦克雷应酬，或许这仅仅是再普通不过的交际，何况即便半藏真的要……

即便半藏真的要交男朋友，他也全无反驳的立场，只能选择从半藏的生活里离开。

男朋友和床伴，重要性不言而喻。

他在门口来回踱了几步，还是转回身来推开餐厅的门——只需要向服务生确定一下有没有见过那个金发的美国佬带着个陌生人来过就好。

但只走了几步，他便顿在了原地。

就在落地窗边上的位置，坐着他再熟悉不过的身影。

或许是工作的关系，半藏打理的庄重整齐，即便没有靠近，也能猜到他的每一根头发都已经整齐地梳起来，连衬衣的褶皱都熨到不见痕迹。

坐在对面的金发男性似乎也聊得开心，眉眼里都藏着笑意，还时不时将小食推到对方面前。

或许是说了个什么合宜的笑话，半藏露出了源氏从未见过的灿烂笑容，麦克雷跟着笑了两声，视线却始终没有离开对方的脸。

在麦克雷将切好的甜食递到半藏面前的同时，源氏豁然转身，夺门而出。

——够了。

他几乎是仓皇地离开，一路踉跄地冲到门口的小店，迫不及待地开口，“我想要买一包……”

在“Peace”脱口而出之前，他突然顿住，令售卖的男人有些疑惑地看了他一眼。源氏抬起头来，在货架上扫了一眼，“……Seven Stars Lights，谢谢。”

纸盒的触感有些陌生，但他总会习惯的——烟不也就是那一种味道吗。

然而当他手忙脚乱地拆开包装叼上纸烟，带着清淡薄荷的尼古丁灌入肺叶的时候，陌生的辛辣还是让他被呛得咳出了声。

他不顾来往之人诧异的眼神，咳嗽着抽完那支烟，呛出的泪珠挂在眼角，而源氏只是用指腹随意的蹭掉了。

他想他大概始终抽不惯Peace以外的烟了。

06.

情事后的疲惫让源氏懒于动弹，或许是天气渐冷的关系，在被褥的包裹里缩到一起分享体温的举动便显得格外幸福。

半藏似乎有些困倦，尽管他对亲密的睡眠姿势从不青睐，还是依在源氏怀里昏昏欲睡，一低头就可以看见半闭着的眼睛，意外浓密的睫毛投下阴影。

“前辈……”

尽管有些犹豫，源氏还是试探着开了口，好似漫不经心地，“我今天好像在公司看到你了。”

“是吗？”

或许是困了的关系，半藏的声音有些闷闷的。

“你和那个一课的……麦克雷，很熟吗？”

即便尽力使自己的声音显得平静，源氏也察觉到紧缩的嗓子使自己的声音显得有些不自然的尖锐。半藏终于有所察觉了，微微抬起眼来，“还好，是在谈个合同而已。怎么了吗？”

他的态度太过坦然，让源氏噎了一下，涌到嘴边的问题在舌尖上打了几个转，到底还是失控地问出了声，“那我那天，怎么看见你们两个在一起吃饭？好像还不是第一次了吧？”

“哈？”

半藏露出了不可理喻的表情——或许现在的、面容扭曲的自己也的确不可理喻吧，但冷淡的态度还是让源氏感到被拒之千里，“应酬而已，这也是做生意的必要环节。你怎么了？”

他抬起头来，似乎有些犹豫地，试探着问道，“怎么了，还是说你想要这个单子？但是公私分明，既然你们集团选派了一课……”

源氏顿了一下，摇了摇头，半晌才佯装着若无其事地，“前辈，你不用隐瞒的，如果你想找男朋友的话……”

“你在说什么？”

换在半藏肩上的手臂被粗暴地扯掉，年长些的前辈这次终于没能掩饰住自己的情绪，他冷下脸来，“和你有什么关系？”

刚才还紧贴在一处的身体突然离开，残留的热度在湿冷空气中迅速降温，源氏忍不住有一瞬间的愕然，愣愣看着半藏转身走出去。

——和你有什么关系？

他低下头，自嘲地勾起嘴角。

即便躺在同一张床上，他们之间还是界限分明，别说前后辈了，他们的关系甚至连普通的朋友都不如，一旦踏过那道不容跨越的界线，哪怕一丝一毫，也可能会令他们之间维系着的关系瞬间崩塌。

源氏捡起扔在地上的衣服胡乱套上，大步流星地冲进客厅，“前辈，我们还是不要这样下去了吧。”

客厅里的人刚刚裹上睡袍，好像还没反应过来似的，迷茫地“啊”了一声，汗水，好像还没反应过来似的，迷茫地“啊”了一声，等源氏斩钉截铁地重复了一遍，才侧过头来有些怔忪地看着他。

即便在这样的时刻，源氏也忍不住抱着点毫无希望的侥幸，期待能从前辈的脸上看见一点不舍或者挽留。

但半藏只是“哦”了一声，好似松了口气似的，说了句“好的”，便重新转过头去。

源氏几乎是狼狈地冲到玄关，手忙脚乱地套上鞋，匆匆出了门。

关上门之前他隐约听到了什么声音，但都在“哐”的摔门声里摔成了碎片。

即便再深入的情欲欢愉，能给他带来的也只有短暂的满足和漫长且苦涩的空虚感而已。没有感情的肉体交缠什么也不是——不如说反倒将彼此推得更远了而已。

源氏烦躁地伸手去摸口袋里的Peace classical，过于失控的动作险些让铁盒被扔了出去，但当捏着冰冷的铁盒迫不及待地打开的时候，里面依然空空如也。

“……妈的。”

他再也忍不住，将精致的铁盒用力地摔在地上。

既然从一开始就不想接受自己的存在，那么从一开始就拒绝难道不是最好的选择吗。

“说什么共犯……”

源氏蹲下身去，空旷的街道上只有街灯投下冰冷的光芒，他将头深深埋进双膝间，但终究没有哭。

他从来没有权利为半藏伤心。

07.

“那么，这就算是最终的合同了。”

半藏仔细看完大大小小的条款，微微侧过头来，向麦克雷确认。

“岛田先生还满意吗？”

虽然同样是生意人，美国男性的身上便带着一种充满迷惑感的粗犷，但仔细看过合同后便知道并没有人能借此钻到他的漏洞，不如说这整件case的过程，节奏都在他的掌握里。

“都讨论到这个地步了，也没有临场逃跑的理由吧。”

对方游刃有余的态度，令一贯在谈判中掌握主动权的半藏有些不适，但还是皱了皱眉，拿起了笔。

“这就是一课的做事方法吗？”

还没有等他落下第一笔，会议室的门就被人猛然打开，源氏是站在门口，不顾劝阻他的人，大步向麦克雷走过去，一把揪住他的领子，“用欺骗感情的方式来诱使对方签订合同，你不觉得自己很卑鄙吗？”

“你在说什么？”

半藏猛地站起身来，众目睽睽之下这场闹剧显得分外滑稽，而那语句里隐藏的意思也令人不由纷纷看向半藏，眼神里带了些难以掩饰的暧昧。

“哈？你可别冤枉我，哪有这种事。”

明明是被刁难的对象，麦克雷却并不慌张，甚至没有站起身，只是懒洋洋地坐在转椅上，举起双手作投降状，“当然如果你觉得我有这么大的魅力，那也是我的荣幸。”

“你——！”

源氏的话还没说完，就被人一把揪住领子，半藏毫不客气地拉着他向门外走，一贯冷定的声音里带了罕见的怒气，“跟我出来！”

他几乎是被一路扯着，踉跄地拉到狭小的楼梯间，感到自己被猛地撞在墙上，并不清晰的钝痛感并没能夺走源氏的视线，他盯着前辈的脸，几乎有些怔忪。

“源氏！你知道自己在做什么吗！这笔生意对岛田集团——你还冲到会议厅里质疑你的上司和我的关系！你是不是疯了？”

“或许是……疯了吧。”

源氏嗫嚅着回答的声音并没有落入半藏的耳中，愤怒地岛田集团继承人还在继续，但他接下去说了些什么，源氏一个字也没听进去。

那过于靠近的面容上的愤怒并没能吸引他的主意，源氏只看着近在咫尺的嘴唇。常抽Peace的人特有的香草味充斥了狭小的空间，Peace lights更接近于梅子的清香，是从半藏散发而出的味道。

反正已经结束了，就最后疯狂一次，也没什么不好。

他终于忍不住略一倾身，吻了上去。

“……”

半藏几乎是惊愕地睁大眼，随即毫不收敛的一拳落在源氏脸上，带着愤怒的声音没能被些微的耳鸣遮掩过去，“你在胡说些什么！”

“我……”

嗡嗡作响的耳朵和满脸的疼痛让源氏在片刻的怔忪之后，发出自嘲的笑声。

他几乎无法自控地，笑得越来越大声，直到崩溃的情绪冲破眼眶。

“早这样不就好了吗？”

在半藏正经的眼神里源氏仿佛失去了所有的力气，顺着墙慢慢滑坐下去。

“从一开始就不要同意不就好了吗……如果不喜欢我的话，就不要再做不好吗……”

低低的自语在狭小的空间中回响，听来格外响亮，半藏忍不住怔了一下。

“结束吧……求求你，帮我结束这一切吧。”

源氏蜷成一团，泣不成声。

“……求你了。”——求你了。

08.

意料之中的拒绝和嘲笑到来之前，源氏突然被揪着领子提了起来。

“跟我过来。”

他甚至没有来得及看清半藏的表情，就被拉着踉跄的撞进厕所隔间里。

“半……唔？”

还没来得及说话，嘴唇就被一个意外的吻堵住，熨烫齐整的西装外套被粗暴地扯开。

“你——你做什么？”

“不是你说的吗？”

还没等他说完，在他的哭诉中始终一言不发的半藏终于开口，他结束了那个吻，抬起眼来看向源氏，琥珀色的瞳仁里浮着淡淡一层水光。

“不喜欢的话就不要做，意思是喜欢的话就还要接着做下去不是吗？”

源氏愣愣注视着半藏，除了麦克雷那件事以外他还从未见过半藏如此失控的神色。而一贯冷定的前辈并没有再让他继续迷茫下去，半藏一手扯开衬衫的纽扣，一手将源氏按在墙上，靠到他耳边。

“抱我，源氏。”

失控的热意一瞬间从下腹烧至全身，源氏几乎是粗暴地反将半藏按在墙上，一把扯下碍事的西装裤，草草做了润滑。

在最后侵入之前，他看着前辈的眼睛，声音沙哑地确认了一遍，“你不会后悔吗？”

回答他的是一个吻，半藏微微侧着头，被情欲熏染的眼角是盈着水光的微红。

下一秒，源氏便失控地冲进半藏的身体。

“唔……！”

潦草的前戏几乎不够应付这粗暴的入侵，疼痛令半藏发出无法抑制的呜咽，但他还是微微抬起腰部，迎合了后辈的动作。

“源、源氏……”

明明已经做过无数次，被包裹的感觉还是让源氏发出满足的叹息。在最初的冲动过后他终于注意到半藏微微扭曲的神色，放缓了进出的速度。

“啊……啊啊……！”

压抑的喘息让源氏意识到半藏显然也获得了快感，如半藏这般笔挺的男子，呻吟却带着高亢尖短的尾音，令源氏忍不住故意又放慢了些。

前辈的喉咙中溢出沙哑的声音，那蒙在琥珀色瞳眸上的水光终于凝结成泪珠，顺着半藏的脸颊滑落。

断续的甜腻喘息煽动着源氏的耳膜，带着点调弄意味的缓慢律动终于忍不住加快，以至于半藏靠在墙上的身体也随之摇晃起来。

比起因为激烈情交而只能缠住他的肩背，发出呻吟的半藏，源氏却还一如既往地游刃有余，低下头去，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着半藏的脸颊。

“嗯……”

带来些微痒意的触感让半藏终于睁开眼睛，源氏也随之微微垂眸，两人的视线终于在此刻交汇。

从前即便在床上，半藏的眼神也总是带着一点拒人千里的味道，或许是色素过浅的瞳眸本身就带着些疏离感。但此刻源氏终于从水光濛濛的眼睛里看出了些许从前没有的热情。

如果没有那么糟糕的开始，或许一切就没有这么复杂了吧？

“源、源氏……”

低低的呼唤声终结在一个缠绵悱恻的吻，比起苍白的言语，纠缠的唇舌传递了更多激烈的情绪。

“我们早就该这么做，半藏。”

源氏几乎可以说是贪婪地，让灼热的性器在前辈的体内深深浅浅地进出。无论半藏本人的意志如何，缠住自己的滚烫黏膜在退出的时刻总是谄媚地咬住在体内肆意翻搅的性器。连顺着清晰的肌肉线条滑落到身上的汗水都能刺激他的欲望，源氏忍不住吻上半藏扬起下颌露出的喉结线条。

“啊——啊啊！源氏……！”

方才冷酷的形象早已被弃之脑后，半藏无意识地晃动着腰部迎合他的挺进，环抱着源氏的手臂不自觉地收紧。

“已、已经……”

“那就一起。”

收缩的内壁传达而来的触感让源氏发出轻笑，低下头去在半藏的耳边轻声低语。

“啊——啊啊！”

半藏的指尖扣入源氏的背部，失控的呻吟中，两个人一同攀上了高峰。

09.

源氏几乎是挣扎着，才从黑沉梦境中清醒过来。窗外传来簌簌雨声，令他微微皱眉，所幸今天是周末，并不需要早早起身。

或许是被他的微小动静惊醒，靠在他胸口的男子也略微动了一下，梦呓般地咕哝，“源氏……？”

“没关系，你还可以再睡一会。”

即便这样劝慰，半藏还是很慢慢清醒过来，翻了个身，迷迷糊糊的问，“下雨了吗？”

源氏将他环在怀里，带着些笑意的，“嗯，不过今天不用上班。”

或许是交换了心意的关系，连拥抱的温度都显得分外合宜，源氏心满意足，将下巴搁在半藏颈间撒娇似的磨蹭。

“等等，源氏。”

这甜蜜的气氛却被半藏打断，他挣开源氏的手臂，认真地说，“我一直想告诉你……”

“嘘……嘘，别说话。”

在半藏说完之前，源氏便用手指按住了他的嘴唇，眼角里弯起一丝笑意。比起现在在一起的这个事实，之前所有发生过的事情，都并不重要了。

半藏微微抬起眼来看他，温润的棕色瞳仁蒙着一层淡淡水光。源氏忍不住低下头去，与他交换了一个带着Peace香草味的吻。

-END-


End file.
